Trapped in Yours
by law vert
Summary: Gadis itu berada dalam abu-abu. Ketika mereka dipertemukan, dia merasa menjadi seseorang yang menunggu. OC.OC.OC. OOC. Thanks for RnR. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

**Warning: OC (original character of mine), OOC, Typos, dll**

**Special thanks to all who followed and favorite this story. Saya masih amatir.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sshhh … sshh dingin. Sepanjang jalan hanya putih yang tampak menyelimuti. Kueratkan lagi dekapan mantel dan topi penghangat. Les piano tadi memang tidak menguras banyak tenaga, tapi musim dingin membuat perjuangan untuk bisa hadir saja terasa terlalu berat. Ah … menyenangkan jika bisa cepat sampai rumah dan minum secangkir cokelat panas.

Tanganku beku karena aku hampir tak bisa merasakannya lagi. Serangan panik menyebabkan kakiku mulai tersaruk, terlepas dari itu~aku memang ceroboh. Kukeluarkan ponsel berusaha tidak bergetar memencet tombolnya. Tak berapa lama, tersambung.

"Kaa-san? Bisa jemput aku di depan minimarket? Aku tidak sanggup jalan lagi."

"Rea-chan? Ah … maaf, Kaa-san belum sampai rumah."

"Oh …" aku berusaha terdengar tegar.

Seperti biasa, tidak bisa diharapkan. Ingin sekali kulampiaskan kekesalan dengan meremukkan ponsel ini. Aku terseok menyeret kakiku menuju halte bis yang sepi. Siapa yang mau keluar ditengah cuaca beku minus lima derajat begini?

Ahaha … tentu saja aku.

Aku mual dan muak. Perutku sakit disertai hantaran kesal menuju tenggorokanku. Kugigit bibir kuat-kuat mencegah lelehan air mata kemarahan. Tapi percuma … selalu percuma. Ah … duniaku … warnanya selalu kelabu.

Salju menyentuh lututku yang telanjang, aku tidak mau bangkit lagi. Aku ingin tidur di sini saja, terkubur dalam butiran dingin putih, dilupakan dan menghilang dalam damai. Lalu terdengar retakkan dari kaca pelapis duniaku dan dunia luar.

"Daijobu?" Aku mengadah mencari arah datangnya suara.

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri dengan senyuman dan uluran tangan. Senyum itu menghapus sebagian besar matanya menjadi garis lengkung di balik kaca~seperti pelangi dilihat dari jendela. Kujulurkan tangan untuk meraih miliknya, lalu satu sentakkan pelan dia menarikku berdiri. Aku merasa salah tingkah ketika tangannya tak kunjung lepas dari tanganku.

"Ano …"

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" katanya menghentikan keluhanku sambil menunjuk tangan kami yang bertaut dengan isyarat mata. Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk. Rasanya seolah aku sudah menuggu lama sekali untuk hal ini. Seketika dadaku menghangat. Tidak pernah kurasakan kedamaian yang seindah ini sejak lama sekali.

Dia melepas tanganku. Aku merasa beku. Kemudian dia datang lagi dan membawa secangkir kertas cokelat panas. Senyumnya tidak lepas, dia menggosok-gosok tangan lalu menempelkannya ke pipiku yang menghangat entah karena usahanya atau maksud dibaliknya~mungkin keduanya.

"Imayoshi Shoichi, namamu?"

"Rea, Yuuho Rea."

.

.

.

"Arigatou sudah mengantarku, Imayoshi-san." Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berucap tak masalah.

"Aku ada pertandingan basket besok, mungkin kau mau datang," dia menyodorkan kertas kecil ke arahku, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Senyumnya terkembang lagi, menyetrumku dengan kehangatan.

"Kau yakin menang?"

"Ada dua pertaruhan hari itu, kemenangan yang satu sudah dipastikan, sedangkan yang lainnya tergantung padamu."

Aku tak mengerti. Sepertinya dia menikmati ketidaktahuanku, menganggap hal itu cukup menarik hingga mampu membuat senyumnya bertengger lama. Bagai tertular penyakit aku pun ikut tersenyum. Kami berpisah di jalanan bersalju yang seharusnya dingin namun malah menyebarkan rasa hangat bahagia ke seluruh sel tubuhku.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Okaa-san belum pulang karena lampu masih gelap, mungkin juga dia lembur. Biasanya hal itu selalu memicu amarah dan kesedihan, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku masuk dan menyalakan lampu kamar, berbaring dan memikirkan lelaki itu.

Aku pasti sangat bodoh dan ceroboh hingga bisa menceritakan kekesalanku pada orang asing. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama aku punya teman bicara yang diam dan mendengarkan tanpa interupsi. Tanpa sadar mungkin aku telah memonopoli pembicaraan dan membuatnya bosan. Tapi kurasa dia tidak menganggapku begitu karena dia malah memandangiku dan bertopang dagu, seolah menunggu hal-hal lainnya keluar. aku merona sendiri mengingat Imayoshi berkata dia menyukai caraku bicara. Bisa jadi itu penghinaan terselubung mengingat kadang senyumnya terkesan mencela.

Tapi ada satu kenyataan yang tidak bisa kupungkiri; aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

**Warning: OC (original character of mine), OOC (ini bukan sekedar hiasan), Typos, dll**

**Terimakasih untuk RnR kemarin. Saya senang sekali *wink***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wiish …" ucapnya melihatku datang terburu-buru. Imayoshi bersedekap di pintu masuk seolah menunggu. Aku berdebar hanya dengan senyum gratis. Musim dingin pertama yang bisa membuatku berkeringat dan demam saking panasnya kurasakan pipiku.

"_Gomenasai_! Aku terlambat," kataku tersengal. Napasku memburu cepat, aku berlari ke tempat ini sehabis les. Dia tidak membuat laju jantungku membaik dengan malah mengembangkan senyum, sebaliknya~itu makin membuatku kelimpungan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Tidak telat, kami baru mau mulai pemanasan. Ayo, kutunjuk kan tempatmu."

Sekali lagi dia mengulurkan tangan. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan rasa aneh yang menggelitikku saat merasakan permukaan kulit kami yang menempel. Tapi juga tidak bisa menampik rasa lega tiap dia melakukan itu.

Imayoshi terlihat … menawan dengan jersey hitam. Baru kuperhatikan dia punya otot yang terjalin sempurna di balik jaketnya yang tak kusadari tempo hari.

"Kapten, siapa gadis itu?" seru pemuda berjersey serupa Imayoshi diiringi tatapan ingin tahu beberapa orang lainnya.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman, jadi aku berlindung di balik tubuh Imayoshi sekaligus berusaha melepas tangan kami.

"Pemanasan sana, Wakamatsu," perintah Imayoshi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang yang dipanggil Wakamatsu. Tiba-tiba tangan lelaki bersurai _navy blue_ mengelilingi pundak Imayoshi, lelaki itu punya ekspresi yang tidak aku suka.

"Yo, Kapten," katanya, "seleramu boleh juga, tapi … kurang besar!"

Jadi … Imayoshi adalah kapten mereka? Lalu … apa yang dimaksud dengan 'kurang besar'?

Kelompok kecil yang mengerubung di koridor makin ramai dengan suara teriakkan minta maaf dari tim Imayoshi. Orang yang mampu mengendalikan orang-orang aneh macam ini pastilah memiliki kesabaran~atau ketidakpedulian yang patut diapresiasi.

"Aku mau mengantar dia ke kursinya, kalian lebih baik pemanasan, lawan kita cukup tangguh sepertinya."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi tim, kami membelah kerumunan lelaki Touo dan berjalan tergesa. Aku tak berani menoleh karena bisa kurasakan tatapan ingin tahu mereka menghujam punggungku.

"Yo … Onna! Hati-hati dengan sifat buruknya," suara berat dari lelaki bersurai biru menggema di dinding hingga kami berbelok.

"_Suman_, Rea-chan, mereka memang sedikit susah diatur," ucapnya sopan.

Setelah tiba di kursiku, aku menyemangatinya supaya menang.

"Pasti," jawabnya percaya diri.

Decit sepatu, tetes keringat, deru napas terengah, bunyi bola memantul, hajaran ke ring menjadi semacam simfoni di lapangan. Seperti musik yang kumainkan, mereka membuat musik dengan caranya sendiri. Orang yang sedang mengejar sesuatu itu … terlihat begitu berkilau. Aku takjub menyaksikan permainan mereka meski aku tak paham istilah-istilah olahraga itu.

"Whoaa! _Long pass_ Imayoshi luar biasa! Apa itu? _double clutch_ saat akan men-_dunk_?! _Sugee_ Imayoshi!" kudengar seseorang dari bangku belakang, aku tersenyum, sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum … rasanya begitu melegakan. Imayoshi tidak bisa dibilang yang terkuat jika dibandingkan dengan pemuda bersurai _Navy Blue_ tadi, tapi dia juga bukan pemain biasa. Ada dari caranya yang senang mempermainkan lawan membuatku sedikit takut padanya.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan monster pembaca pikiran itu, refleksnya juga bagus. Dulu dia dan aku satu sekolah, dan aku tidak pernah menginginkan pertandingan melawan dia, dia monster," kata laki-laki di bangku depanku pada teman sampingnya. Diam-diam aku menghafal ucapan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya begitu dekat di wajahku sambil mengaburkan matanya menjadi garis karena senyuman.

"Kau menang … kata orang-orang, kau adalah monster pembaca pikiran."

"Kau suka permainanku?"

Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas, dia berbicara terlalu dekat, dan aku hanya bisa membuang muka lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Bagus, kalau begitu, dua minggu lagi ada pertandingan seleksi yang penting, mau nonton?"

Tanpa bisa kuhindari kepalaku bergerak sebelum aku tahu apa yang dia tawarkan, bisa atau tidak, dan memang inginkah aku datang? Dia benar-benar membuatku hilang kesadaran, kehilangan diriku sendiri.

"Kau mudah sekali dipengaruhi ya?" Itu pujian? Atau hinaan? Dia selalu membiarkanku menebak.

Kami berpisah setelah bertukar nomor ponsel. Akhirnya ada kontak lain selain Kaasan dan Sensei les piano.

.

.

.

Les piano … les piano … tampak jelas aku lupa sesuatu tentang itu, tapi … apa?

"Rea-chan kenapa kemarin pulang terlambat?" tanya Okaasan penuh selidik.

"Eto … kemarin aku menonton pertandingan basket teman," kataku lirih dan malas. Terlihat sekali bahwa Okaasan tidak percaya.

"Rea-chan ingat harus les piano? Kaasan tidak membayar kursus itu agar kau bolos latihan, bukankah Rea-chan mau jadi pianis?" Aku merasa bersalah. Aku hanya membolos sekali, dan ibuku seolah berhak menghakimiku setelah absennya dia selama ini.

"_Gomen_, Kaasan, aku akan lebih giat berlatih."

"Bagus, ah, ya, Kaasan sudah meminta cuti supaya Kaasan bisa melihat Rea-chan di orchestra itu."

Kata-kata Kaasan menyadarkanku atas sesuatu yang aku cari. Seketika sumpit meluncur jatuh menandakan hilangnya kendali diriku dan menciptakan suasana hening ganjil.

Kaasan berhati-hati menanyai apa aku punya masalah. Sadar akan sentuhan tangan Kaasan, aku menjawab baik-baik saja dan meninggalkan meja tanpa selera makan. Jelas aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku di kamar kalau Kaasan membutuhkanku."

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, Sayang?" tanyanya terselip nada kecewa.

"Aku kenyang."

.

.

.

Aku melupakan bayang kecewa di wajah ibuku dan beralih pada pikiran kenapa aku bisa lebih ceroboh daripada biasa? Minggu dimana konser pertamaku diadakan merupakan minggu yang sama dengan janjiku menghadiri pertandingan Imayoshi. Kututup wajahku dengan bantal, merutuki kebodohanku. Tanganku menyentuh ponsel dan tepat saat benda itu bergetar; ada pesan.

Dari Imayoshi. Dia senang aku datang kemarin dan menantikan kedatanganku lagi. Aku merasakan tekanan saat melihat pesan itu. segera kubalas dengan kekecewaan memenuhi diriku sendiri, juga rasa bersalah pada Imayoshi; lelaki yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menarikku dari kuburan kesepian.

.

.

.

Seiho High; nama sekolahku yang diukir di dinding depan. Aku berjalan malas seperti biasa, tidak memedulikan tatapan orang. Mataku sedikit sembap. Aku tahu sekarang bahwa kesedihan bisa masuk bahkan dalam mimpi. Sungguh malam yang buruk.

"Yuuho-san!" sapa lelaki berkepala plontos dari bangkunya ketika aku masuk kelas.

"Ada apa, Tsugawa?"

Dengan wajah terlalu ceria dia berkata kami sekelompok saat pelajaran Sains, sayangnya teman satu kelompok kami tidak masuk hingga aku terjebak dengan tugas kelompok menyusahkan hanya bersama anak aneh ini.

"Dimana ya mencarinya?"

"Aku pernah lihat tumbuhan begitu di taman, kita kesana nanti," kataku. Tsugawa tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

Aku melirik ponsel; tidak ada tanda lelaki berkacamata itu memaafkanku. Aku tidak nyaman.

"Yuuho-chan, kalau cemberut begitu, tumbuhan di sini bisa layu, lho."

"Tidak lucu, Tsugawa."

"Eh? _Gomen_ … _gomen_ … aku kan cuma menghibur, aku tahu sih kau tidak ada minat dengan anak sebaya. Dari wajahmu saja kelihatan sekali kau merendahkan kami," celetuk itu, entah ditujukan secara sengaja atau tidak terasa sangat menggangguku.

"Apa Maksudmu, Tsugawa?"

Dia yang sedang memegang tanaman menoleh, sesekali nyengir kuda.

"Eh? Salah bicara ya aku? Kau pernah pacaran dengan Kai Sensei kan?"

"Tsugawa, kita di sini hanya untuk kerja kelompok. Kita tidak berteman, kutegaskan! Jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku, sebaiknya sadari tempatmu! Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu!"

Kudorong orang itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah, tapi dia malah tertawa-tawa. Tiba-tiba ada teriakkan dari arah lain. Rupanya aku dan Tsugawa tengah diperhatikan. Dadaku bergemuruh keras.

"Yo! Onna! Jahat sekali menghancurkan hati kapten kami!"

"I-imayoshi?!"

Aku menatap takut padanya tanpa tahu apa yang membuatku begitu.

"_Summimasen, Summimasen! Summimasen,_ Senpai!"

"Tunggu, tunggu, Kalian ini kenapa?" Imayoshi terlihat bingung dengan teman-temannya. Entah betulan atau palsu. Pada akhirnya tidak terjadi apapun antara kami. Jarak yang hanya beberapa meter itu terasa membentang dari ujung kutub ke kutub lain. Aku diam. Dia diam membiarkan temannya berkomentar sesuka hati. Detik itu aku ingin menghajar Aomine yang berkata dia akan mencarikan perempuan untuknya.

Mereka berlalu. Apa yang terjadi seolah membekukan waktu. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Tapi sakit rasanya melihat Imayoshi tersenyum menghina. Sakit sekali.

"Kau … pacaran dengan Kapten Touou? Aku jadi tidak mengerti … bukankah kau sedang pacaran dengan Kai Sensei sehingga dia harus pindah?"

"Bukan urusanmu! _BAKA_!"

Aku berlari tanpa punya arah tujuan, seperti yang selama ini kulakukan. Imayoshi mungkin sedang marah padaku karena aku ingkar janji, dan masalah tadi menambah buruk keadaan. Aku benci Tsugawa! Aku benci padanya! Karena dia masalahku makin besar! Aku mungkin bisa terima Imayoshi marah karena aku bilang tidak bisa datang, membuatnya kecewa karena aku sudah berjanji dengan sangat meyakinkan (mengingat pikiranku jadi berantakan jika didekatnya), tapi sekarang aku marah pada diri sendiri … juga sedikit pada Imayoshi karena dia … tanpa memikirkan perasaanku, seolah menuduh aku tengah ber-affair dengan Tsugawa.

Tapi kenapa aku harus begitu peduli tentang pendapat Imayoshi mengenaiku?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: KnB hanya milik Om FUJIMAKI .T.**

**OOC, OC, AMATIR, TYPOS, KURANG FEELING, KLISE. WARNING INI BUKAN CUMA HIASAN.**

**PS: Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis untuk mengakhiri cerita. Bacalah hanya saat senggang. Wiishh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah penjara yang tenang. Pikiranku berkelana ke kenangan setahun lalu tepat dimana waktu terasa berhenti. Semua terlihat sama; hanya hitam dan putih. Tepat setahun lalu saat aku dibuang. Benarkah itu hanya satu tahun? Terasa seperti potongan sephia film lama yang beku.

Hari ini dingin, cukup dingin hingga membuatku menyesal tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Bahkan bulir uap terlihat jelas saat aku menghembuskan napas. Aku menoleh ke jalan yang terlewat; terlalu jauh untuk kembali, tapi jalan di depan membuatku enggan bergerak, persis seperti hidupku yang tidak berubah; statis dan perlahan tenggelam.

Seluruhnya terlihat putih dan kosong. Butir putih terus turun dan menempel di kepalaku; lagi, aku lupa bawa payung. Kadang aku berpikir; apa mungkin ini cara lain bunuh diri? Tiba-tiba saja langit tertutup plastik hitam~seseorang memayungiku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat siapa.

Mulutku ingin bersuara, tapi keterkejutan menghalangiku. Sekitar berubah menjadi warna kelabu, berhenti bergerak. Sudah setahun sejak terakhir aku melihatnya, tapi rasanya bagai bertahun-tahun berada di benua yang berbeda. Perasaanku kacau, semua terasa ganjil dan aneh. Bayangan Kai Sensei yang seperti film lama; membeku dalam waktu. Air mata terjun bebas tanpa bisa kucegah, bukan karena aku terharu tapi lebih pada kebencian yang memuncak yang tak sempat kumuntahkan.

"Re-chan …"

"… Kai … Sensei …" suaraku serak dan jelek.

Senyum menawannya terukir, dadaku sesak.

"Aku sudah bukan gurumu, ingat?"

Kami berjalan dalam diam, kaku lebih tepatnya. Langkah-langkah kecil yang kami ambil menyampaikanku ke gerbang sekolah dimana keberadaan Kai Sensei makin membuatku tak nyaman.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hm."

Beberapa anak tampat berbisik, jelas aku tahu kami jadi topik utama. Setelah pagi tadi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun. Waktu terasa sangat lambat seolah tiap detik bisa kudengar jelas ketika jarum-jarum jam bergerak. Melihatku lengah, Araki Sensei menanyaiku tiba-tiba ~membuatku gelagapan. Biasanya tawa akan keluar setelah kejadian ini, tapi untukku, seolah satu kelas berkomplot untuk tidak menganggapku ada.

"Saya tidak mendengar, Sensei, maaf."

"Yuuho sedang memikirkan kencannya dengan Kai Sensei nanti," sindir Haruka. Tanganku terkepal erat, emosiku meluap. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena terus menghinaku setahun ini dan refleks kakiku mendekati meja perempuan itu diiringi sorak anak laki-laki. Saat tanganku akan menghantam pipi orang itu, aku dipiting oleh seseorang.

"Hei, kau bisa kena masalah kalau berurusan dengannya," bisik orang itu~Tsugawa. Setelah itu dia berkata keras-keras bahwa aku sedikit sakit dan akan ke UKS.

.

.

.

Kadang aku pikir saluran air mataku sedikit aneh, karena kalau marah aku akan meneteskan air mata dengan cepat. Sekarang bola mataku memanas, ada amarah yang belum tersalurkan. Kusentak tangan Tsugawa yang memegangiku sepanjang koridor. Aku belum terima atas ucapannya tempo hari.

"Kau masih waras 'kan? Berurusan dengan anak itu hanya akan membuatmu terlibat masalah yang lebih besar."

"Jangan ikut campur."

"Mengenai itu … sepertinya aku kelepasan bicara waktu itu. kadang mulutku tidak bisa dikendalikan, aku minta maaf," katanya seperti bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tak menanggapi.

Hei, Yuuho tadi itu … Kai Sensei 'kan? Mau apa dia?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Aku rasa sudah sering aku memperingatkannya bahwa _**diriku**_ bukan urusannya. Apa kepala Tsugawa yang seperti telur itu terbuat dari batu?!

Dia tidak tersinggung dan malah tertawa. "Kadang aku berpikir kalau kau tidak ingin berteman bukan karena tidak mau, tapi kau tidak ingin membuat orang-orang terlibat masalah denganmu, pasti begitu," kata dia sumringah. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "tenang saja, Yuuho. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan jadi temanmu mulai saat ini."

Deklarasi apa itu?

.

.

.

UKS tidak membantu. Pikiranku berkabut, kosong dan penuh saat bersamaan. Detak jarum jam berlalu terlampau cepat. Tahu-tahu bel berbunyi. Aku sangat tidak siap~untuk apapun.

"Sudah siap?"

Tidak, jelas tidak. "Hm."

"Kita ke rumahku."

Apa yang ada di pikiran Sensei? Kami sudah lama tidak saling melihat, berada di situasi privat seperti rumah tidak akan membantu suasana lebih baik.

"Aku tidak bisa …." Tangan Kai sensei memegangi lenganku, memaksaku menatap obsidian yang kelam miliknya.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkan kau akan terluka jika teman-temanmu melihat kita bersama dan menyiksamu lagi. Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku tidak akan memaksamu apapun."

"Bukan begitu …." Aku menunduk menghindari tatapannya. _Aku tidak siap hancur lagi._

.

.

.

Rumahnya tampak seperti rumah lain, berlantai dua, bercat putih, dengan pagar besi yang cukup tinggi. Ini pertama kali aku berkunjung, mungkin juga yang terakhir. Sadar aku melamun, Kai Sensei menarikku dari mobil dan memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni, bahkan Kai Sensei tak bilang _'tadaima'_. Badanku mengejang dan kaku. Dia sadar akan hal itu, tapi terus menarik tanganku.

"Adikku akan segera pulang, Ibuku memang selalu pulang larut. Jangan takut."

Apakah sejelas itu?

"Kai Sensei, aku harus les piano," aku beralasan begitu kami tiba di kamarnya yang penuh buku.

"Aku buatkan teh, tunggu sebentar."

"Tunggu. Tidak usah repot Sensei, aku buru-buru," ingin menjauh darimu. Kai mengela napas~mengalah. Dia duduk di ujung ranjangnya, aku tetap berdiri. Dia sadar kami tidak akan bisa bicara denganku dalam posisi defensif. Lalu tangannya bergerak menarik tanganku hingga jarak teriris. Dia memelukku, aku kejang, sakit dan membatu.

"K-kai … tolong."

"Tolong biarkan begini lebih lama," katanya mengeratkan tangan di sekitar pinggangku. "Maaf, aku memang pengecut, aku lari meninggalkanmu berdarah sendiri, aku pantas dihukum. Maafkan aku, Re-chan. Aku tahu setahun ini berat, aku kira kau pindah sekolah, tapi aku kaget ketika tahu kau masih di sana. Kau menghadapi mereka semua setahun sendirian? Memikirkan itu aku merasa diriku adalah pecundang. Kenapa kau tidak pindah? Kenapa kau menyiksaku dengan pemikiran bahwa kau di sini dan tersiksa? Aku tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan dirimu dari pikiranku, sekalipun aku ingin. Aku merasa pindah dan menjaga masa depanmu supaya aman adalah tindakan terbaik, tapi … aku tahu semua itu hanyalah alasan karena aku tidak sekuat dirimu menghadapi orang-orang itu. Sejujurnya Rea, aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku menyukaimu, sangat suka."

Mataku sudah basah. Bendungan marah, jengkel, sedih, perih, pahit, tercakar, dicabik, terhina, semua tumpah menjadi air mata yang terasa membakar.

"Kau tahu, Sensei, aku juga sangat suka padamu. Sangat suka sampai membuatku ingin mati saat Sensei meninggalkanku. … mungkin juga sekarang aku setengah mati, tapi tolong Sensei …."

Aku menjauhkan diri dari pelukannya. Tak berguna banyak.

"Tolong jangan datang di hidupku tiba-tiba. Aku berusaha menata ulang semua, tapi kalau Sensei datang, Sensei menghancurkan semua usahaku lagi."

Dia menatapku tak percaya, bahkan aku pun tak percaya aku bisa mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang 'kusukai'.

"Apa … apa Re-chan sudah melupakanku?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan kami menoleh. Aku terbelalak. Imayoshi! Sedang apa dia!?

"Kai, kau mau da~?!"

"Shoichi, kalau mau masuk kau harus ketuk pintu," kata Kai Sensei yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutan dan melepasku.

"_Suman_, aku lihat mobilmu jadi kukira kau baru datang."

Dia menutup pintu kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Apa ini halusinasi? Dari balik kacamata itu dia tadi menatapku tajam. Aku takut.

"S-siapa?"

"Maaf, dia memang anak nakal. Shoichi, adikku. Marga kami memang berbe~"

"Maaf Sensei, aku harus pergi." Aku menghambur meninggalkan rumah putih secepat aku bisa tanpa peduli suara Sensei memanggil-manggil.

Kakiku mulai kebas karena berlari dan berjalan dalam gumpalan salju setinggi mata kaki. Mataku panas. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis di sini … aku tidak bisa … tak boleh.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali!"

Ada yang menusuk-nusuk di jantungku. Bisakah dihentikan? Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku berbuat benci pada Kai Sensei, aku tertangkap mata menjadi perempuan gampangan di depan Imayoshi **dua kali**! Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi di hidupku, huh?!

Selama setahun aku mencoba berjalan maju, selama setahun aku berpura-pura kuat, lalu dia seenaknya datang lagi dan menghancurkan kaca rapuh yang kubangun antara masa lalu dan masa depan yang mau kujalani. Buruknya sekarang aku tahu Imayoshi itu adiknya. Kenapa tuhan terasa mempermainkanku?

Tapi … sekali lagi aku harus bertanya pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku perlu peduli pada pandangan orang lain yang baru saja beberapa kali kutemui? Kenapa? Mungkin bukan pandangan Imayoshi yang membuatku takut, melainkan diriku sendiri. Apakah aku … mulai menyukai dia? Bagaimana bisa?

Sayup-sayup kudengar seseorang melangkah di dingin salju dengan napas memburu~membuyarkan apapun dalam kepalaku. Kuharap itu bukan Kai.

"Rea." Imayoshi?

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak ramah. Aku menahan diri untuk meringis karena tangannya di lenganku. Apa benar sekilas dia memandangku … hina?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pacar Kai?" desaknya.

Aku tidak mampu menatap wajahnya yang tenang. Aku justru takut melihat wajahnya yang begitu. Alam selalu sunyi sebelum datang bencana. Dia itu penuh intrik, suka mempermainkan, congkak, arogan dan mengerikan, apa yang dia bisa sembunyikan di balik wajah tenangnya itu sekarang?

"Dulu," lirihku akhirnya.

Aku menahan air mata dan melewati lelaki itu. Kami bukan apa-apa sehingga perlu menjelaskan. Kenyataan itu menampar kesadaranku.

"Kau tidak mau menjelaskan apapun padaku, hm?" tantangnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tidak punya alasan bercerita."

Dia tertawa. Aku bisa membayangkan seringai ejekkan menghias wajahnya.

"Kemarin kau dengan Si Kepala Telur, lalu hari ini dengan Kai … kau itu …"

Aku terpaksa berbalik dan menatap tajam tak hirau pada air mata kemarahan yang meleleh.

"Cukup sampai disitu! Kau mau bilang aku murahan, begitu?"

Tatapanku bahkan tidak mempengaruhinya. Dia mati-matian menahan tawa melihatku lepas kendali.

"Aku belum berkata apa-apa, ingat?"

"Cukup mempermainkanku. Aku tidak peduli pada anggapan orang. Sejak lama mereka sudah memandang rendah diriku hanya karena suka pada Kai, guruku. Tapi tidak berarti apa yang orang pikirkan selalu benar. Kupikir kau berbeda … apa kau puas?

Maaf aku meracau, aku harus les piano. Kalau begitu, permisi. Apa-apaan di hari buruk seperti ini harus memainkan piano … sungguh hidup yang menyedihkan!"

Seperti bukan aku saja perlu marah pada hal yang selama ini sudah kuterima,~direndahkan. Semua boleh menghinaku, mencibirku … tapi ada kemarahan saat aku tahu Imayoshi juga mungkin berpikiran sama.

.

.

.

Permainan pianoku mengerikan. Sensei tidak keberatan meski aku membelot dari Moonlight Sonata-Vivaldi ke Schubert-Raja Iblis~dia sedang pengertian. Ketika bermain tidak tahu kenapa wajah pebasket itu membayangiku. Senyum yang main-main, suka meremehkan, arogan, pandai mempermainkan … rasanya mirip … iblis. Aku bergidig menghapus hal itu dari pikiranku. Apa yang aku harapkan? Ingin Imayoshi mengatakan hal-hal rendah untuk menenangkanku? Bodoh sekali … dia itu pintar! Monster pembaca pikiran! Dia tahu aku menginginkan hal itu, dan dia juga Si Arogan yang membiarkanku mempermalukan diri sendiri!

Selesai ini aku akan segera pulang. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Lagi-lagi tanganku kebas karena tak pakai _gloves_. Tali sepatuku lepas. Pikiranku kacau. Karena efek pikiran kacau dan tangan kebas, mengikat sepatu pun menyulitkan sekali. Kugigit bibirku keras-keras menutupi rasa jengkel. Bisa kurasakan asin karat darah menyebar dalam mulut.

"Nah, selesai!" Aku berdiri dan terhuyung beberapa langkah melihat orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingku.

Imayoshi!? Ada apa dengan wajahnya?

"Kau kenapa!?" tanpa sadar aku memekik.

.

.

.

Aku menyalakan lampu. Seperti biasa, rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Kudidihkan air untuk teh, kusiapkan handuk, es, antiseptik, plester dan perban. Dia tengah duduk di ruang tamu dan tidak bicara.

Ketika aku mengobatinya dia tak meringis atau apa namun tergambar jelas dia sedang gusar.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Kau berkelahi?"

"Menurutmu siapa?" Dia menyeringai sambil memandangi lantai. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena sudah semakin panjang menyentuh leher. Kami diam. Dia hampir tidak bicara setelah meminum tehnya.

"Imayoshi, apa … kau bertengkar dengan … Kai?" tanyaku berhati-hati.

"Ya."

"K-kenapa?" aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk bertanya apakah aku penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Ring basket bergetar berkali-kali dihantam bola dengan akurasi tinggi. Kapten Touo itu terlihat tidak senang. Senyumnya tampak mengerikan. Bahkan Aomine hanya diam memperhatikan ketika orang yang dulu memprovokasinya main basket tengah dirudung awan gelap~malas berurusan dengan lelaki yang sensitif.

"_Su-summimasen, summimasen_, Kapten!" Sakurai berkali-kali membungkuk sebab mendapat tekanan dari rekan timnya yang agar bicara dengan sang kapten yang tengah diselimuti kegelapan.

"K-kita ada pertandingan minggu depan, yang lainnya juga ingin berlatih."

Imayoshi tampak sadar dari _trance_-nya. Dia menatap sekeliling~tim Touo tengah memandangi dirinya dengan rasa tidak nyaman.

"Heh?"

"_Summimasen, summimasen_ Kapten!" Suasana hati orang-orang mencair berkat suara keras dari jamur peminta maaf Touo. Susa menepuk keras pundak Imayoshi, mengingatkannya secara tidak langsung bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling diharapkan dari tim tidak solid ini.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Susa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda itu berlari tak hirau akan keterkejutan rekan setimnya. Laki-laki yang selalu senang mempermainkan orang, juga penguasa _poker face_ itu bisa menjadi sangat gelisah hanya karena wanita. Akibat buruk; aura setannya meningkat pesat~bahkan Aomine tidak berani melawan jika disuruh latihan oleh monster itu sekarang.

Imayoshi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal. Dia selalu tahu, selalu mengerti dengan cepat, pembaca manusia yang handal, juga mahir menyusun strategi, tapi sekarang, dia bahkan tidak bisa menguasai diri. Dia jengkel tanpa alasan pada Kai~Kakak yang selalu jadi rivalnya, juga kenapa dia harus peduli pada perempuan itu, dia tidak mengerti apa yang salah.

Sekalipun dia sudah mengiris jarak Touo dan Seiho tiga puluh menit berlari, dia masih tidak tahu kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba bergerak kemari. Jam sekolah belum usai, dan di musim dingin dia hanya mengenakan selembar baju juga celana yang mengekspos lekuk otot lengan dan kaki yang sempurna~dia pasti sudah tidak waras.

Beberapa wanita berbisik-bisik memandangi Imayoshi, mereka menyayangkan anak muda se-_charming _dia gila terlalu cepat. Memutuskan dia tidak bisa mundur lagi, dia akan berlari menunggu jam sekolah usai demi menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat. Kakinya melaju menelisik putih yang menutupi pemandangan, pikirannya sedah berkelana jauh sembari mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan otak cerdasnya.

Pertama, dia hanya tertarik pada gadis aneh yang terlihat membutuhkan bantuan, lalu tanpa sadar dia malah seperti pengejar~itu konyol. Imayoshi tidak pernah mengejar wanita, tidak karena dia suka 'pun hanya ingin bermain-main. Mungkin juga Imayoshi merupakan seorang sadis-skeptis yang cuma didorong rasa ingin tahu berlebih. Tapi sekarang, perasaannya sendiri berserakkan. Perasaan tidak menentu, kesal, terbakar, dan macam-macam emosi yang tidak pernah dialami berkelebat dibenaknya~tentu saja semua hanya bermula dari satu nama; Rea. Gadis itu … dia membuatnya terbakar hanya dengan diam. Pertama bersama Si Kepala Telur, lalu Kai. Siapa dia hingga bisa membuat sang Megane merasa tak karuan?

Perempuan itu tak mau membicarakan Kai. Kai tidak mau membicarakan gadis itu pada Imayoshi.

Rasa-rasanya, dia tidak pernah mengalami kejengkelan seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita. Wanita itu~jika bukan seperti Aomine yang menjadikannya objek fantasi~merupakan makhluk merepotkan.

Dia sudah berlari satu jam dan hampir tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya pemuda itu hanya diam bersandar dipagar Seiho. Waktu tetap saja tidak bisa dipercepat. Tapi itu bagus, karena pikirannya bisa lebih tenang merenungi apa yang akan dia lakukan saat bel berdering.

Dari kerumunan anak berseragam dia melihat Rea menutup setengah wajahnya dengan syal di samping Si _Tamago._ Tsugawa tengah menggoda Rea dan tertawa-tawa sendiri yang ditanggapi dingin oleh perempuan itu. sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar isi pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengan Haruka, sejak dia melihat Kai Sensei dia menjadi lebih benci padamu dan menyebarkan rumor yang tidak-tidak. Aku sih mau saja membantumu. Apa kau punya hal yang mau kausampaikan?"

Rea mencibirnya. "Itu hanya akan memperburuk masalah. Lagipula sejak kapan kita berteman, huh?" Gadis bersurai gelap itu mengambil jarak dengan sang Shooting Guard Seiho.

"Hahaha, masih saja begitu, sih! Kau tahu tidak kalau kau itu popular diantara anak laki-laki … mungkin itu juga yang membuat Haruka kesal."

Mereka keluar gerbang dan mengambil arah berlawanan dengan Imayoshi.

Gadis itu tak menanggapi serius Tsugawa. "Tidak ada untungnya menjadi popular diantara anak-anak itu."

Imayoshi mengikuti mereka dengan jarak aman. Entah apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian.

Mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan. Laki-laki berkacamata itu mendekat. Rea melihat lelaki yang sempat Tsugawa dan dia bicarakan. Lelaki itu selalu memberikan efek kejut dengan kemunculannya. Dulu dia dewa penolong lalu berandalan memar-memar dan sekarang dia orang gila yang hanya melapisi diri dengan pakaian tipis di suhu beku.

Gadis itu berhenti dan membuka almamater _navy blue_ miliknya dan memberikannya pada Imayoshi. Lelaki itu tidak menolak. Gadis itu mengajaknya memasuki minimarket untuk membeli cokelat panas, dan dia merasakan _de javu_. Saat menyerahkan gelas kertas tangan sang pianis merasakan jemari dingin lelaki di depannya. Dia melakukan yang dulu lelaki itu lakukan padanya; menghangatkan tangan dan pipinya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri keberanian Rea membuat Kapten Touo itu terkejut. Aliran listrik dari tangan lembut itu saat menyentuh wajahnya bahkan lebih besar daripada terakhir kali dia menyentuh tangan gadis itu. Untuk beberapa saat dia disorientasi. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rea memecah kebisuan.

"Kau bisa datang ke Winter Cup?" pertanyaan Imayoshi tidak menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Rea menghela napas berat.

"Aku ingin sekali, hanya saja hari itu aku akan tampil sebagai pengiring _orchestra_ untuk pertama kalinya. Kalau aku tidak tahu kau ada pertandingan, aku pasti memintamu datang. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Imayoshi bergumam.

"Soal Kai …," Rea membuka percakapan. "Aku dulu sangat menyukainya. Aku nyaris mati saat ditinggal. Hidupku setahun belakangan begitu buruk. Aku tidak punya teman. Mereka jijik padaku hanya karena aku menyukai Kai, guruku di sekolah. Aku berusaha keluar dari kubangan dan berjalan maju. Tapi sepertinya aku malah berputar di lingkaran yang sama. Kai datang lagi dan merusak pertahanan yang belum selesai kubangun. Aku membencinya tapi juga tidak."

Kurasa rasa sayangku tidak pernah bisa hilang. Hanya berubah bentuk menjadi rasa lain. Setelah tahu dia kakakmu … rasanya aneh. Ini berat karena sekarang Imayoshi adalah orang yang berharga untukku, tapi terus bersamamu … aku tidak mungkin bisa, aku takut."

Terimakasih sudah membantuku bangkit," Rea mengucapkan perpisahan dengan air mata tergenang dan suara bergetar. Dia segera beranjak.

Imayoshi tertegun sesaat. _Apa-apaan perempuan ini?! Berani sekali dia menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan._ Lalu tangannya menarik gadis itu kembali untuk pergi bersama. Gadis yang menangis sepanjang jalan, lelaki berwajah dingin~berandal, orang-orang pasti mengira ada hal buruk telah terjadi.

"Hei Rea, kaupikir kita ini apa?" Imayoshi menatap alun-alun kota yang tidak seramai biasa. Rea tertegun dan tidak bisa menjawab. Dalam hatinya dia tahu sesuatu tidak terasa benar.

"Kau itu percaya diri sekali ya? Khe … memangnya kita sudah sedekat apa sampai bisa menjauh, heh?"

Perkataan Imayoshi menyetrum Rea dengan keras. _Dia benar … apa yang sudah aku katakan? Bodoh!_

Situasi jadi semakin aneh untuk Rea karena Imayoshi mengatakan hal seperti itu tapi tidak juga melepas pegangannya. Sesekali ekor mata Rea melirik wajah pemain nomer empat itu. Dia sedang tersenyum dan beberapa kali terkekeh hingga Rea yakin dia bisa melihat kilat dari kacamata orang itu. Rea berusaha melepas tangan mereka tapi tanpa diduga Imayoshi malah menarik tangannya ke atas~menahannya seperti tawanan yang berusaha kabur. Mereka berhenti berjalan. Kemudian tiba-tiba kapten Touo itu menyejajarkan wajah mereka dan mengeluarkan seringai terbaiknya. Rea merona, wajahnya bersemu tapi dia tidak bisa berpaling dari iris obsidian yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kautahu? Apa yang kaubilang benar. Tapi, sebagai orang yang pernah jatuh cinta, kau pasti mengerti hal seperti itu tidak bisa dihentikan."

Kau tidak benar-benar ingin pergi dariku~sebaliknya~kau ingin kembali tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akan aku buat kau sadar kalau ketegaranmu itu tidak berguna. Kau hanya perlu jatuh, menyerah, selanjutnya serahkan padaku, Gadis Keras Kepala."

"I-imayoshi …." Tangannya dilepaskan, sebagai gantinya tangan lelaki itu melingkari pundak kecil Rea.

"Setelah selesai resital, datanglah padaku. Aku ingin merayakan kemenangan bersama. Bisa?"

Meskipun masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi Rea mengangguk. Dia tahu Imayoshi tidak berniat memohon. Dia kembali menjadi anak nakal yang menakutkan. Si tukang perintah yang sulit dibantah tapi pada saat yang sama rasa hangat kembali menyebar dalam dada Rea karena mereka tidak akan berpisah seperti yang selalu dipikirkannya.

"Bagus, sekarang pulanglah."

.

.

.

Tentang dua hal aku yakin; Imayoshi tidak merendahkanku walaupun tahu aku dulu menyukai Kai. Kedua; hubungan tidak jelas ini takkan mudah diakhiri.

Sejak tadi dadaku tidak bisa berhenti bergemuruh. Apa maksud kata-kata Imayoshi bahwa jatuh cinta tidak bisa dihentikan? Siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta? Dan memikirkan kenapa aku seberani itu berkata kami harus menjauh padahal kami tidak sedekat itu … astaga … itu membuatku benar-benar malu. Kenapa Imayoshi perlu menunjukkan kesalahanku dengan sejelas itu?! Tidak berperasaan.

Tapi apa aku menunjukkan rasa suka sejelas itu padanya? Aku … aku suka? benar-benar suka?

Aku tidak percaya bisa menyukai seseorang lebih daripada rasa suka pada Kai. Aku bahkan sudah lupa betapa tersiksanya aku setahun ini. Ini ajaib bahwa hanya dengan terus ada bersamaku Imayoshi bisa membuat aku ingin hidup dan ingin melihat esok. Itu terjadi hanya karena lelaki itu menerobos paksa semak belukar yang menjadi perisaiku. Setelah menetapkam hati untuk pergi ternyata dia menggenggamku. Kebahagiaan memenuhi tiap sel tubuhku karena ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memeganginya, tapi dia juga menggenggamku~dengan caranya.

.

.

.

Hari _recital_ tiba. Aku punya dua tiket dan satunya kuberikan pada Tsugawa. Dia sangat senang sampai tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan? Whoa … akan aku pamerkan pada anak lain kheehee," gelaknya sendiri.

"Alangkah senangnya aku bisa jadi pengganti Imayoshi, andai saja bukan hanya dalam konser."

Aku memukulnya dengan buku. "_Gomen, gomen_, tapi aku serius."

?

.

.

.

Pantulan cermin memperlihatkan sosok tidak kukenal. Dimana lingkaran bawah mata yang selalu ada? Dimana raut pucat dan lesu yang biasa? Kenapa disana ada perempuan yang terlihat bersemangat sampai bersemu?

"Kamu cantik, Sayang,"

"Okaasan … apa … ini tidak berlebihan? Gaun ini?" Gaun indigo _backless _dengan v-neck? Yang benar saja!

"Itu sempurna, Sayang."

Aku mengeluarkan bolero hitam untuk menutupi gaun itu meski ibuku tampak kurang senang.

.

.

.

Resitalku sempuran tapi itu tidak membahagiakan karena aku melihat wajah terkejut Imayoshi melihat kekalahan timnya. Dia mencintai basket, aku tahu. Aku menangis … berduka untuk kesedihannya tak menang dalam tahun terakhir dia bisa menjadi Kapten Touo. Anggap aku bodoh tapi aku cukup mengerti mungkin dia tak ingin bertemu denganku sekarang.

Menghibur, melucu dan riang bukan kata yang menggambarkan diriku, karenanya aku tidak yakin bisa berguna bersamanya sekarang. Mungkin dia malah akan terganggu. Kuputuskan pulang merupakan jalan terbaik. Tapi ternyata jalan pulangku juga tidak semulus yang kumau.

"Wah wah … lihat bajumu, kau ada kencan dengan Kai Sensei, ya?"

"…."

"Apa kalau aku rusak sedikit penampilanmu Sensei masih suka padamu, ya?"

"Apa maumu, Haruka?"

"Mauku, hm? Ini …."

Bruush. Dia menyiramku dengan cola hingga _coat_ luarku basah menembus sweater di dalam. Tanganku melayang cepat saat ingin menamparnya sebelum seseorang menghentikanku.

"Hei Perempuan, apa tidak malu kau berkelakuan seperti berandal? Kau mau aku panggil keamanan untuk menyuruhmu mengepel lantai, heh?"

"S-siapa kau?! Aku anak dari~"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa orang tuamu. Kalau mereka tahu anaknya berkelakuan seperti berandalan mereka pasti malu harus mengakuimu sebagai anak. Sekarang sebelum kesabaranku habis sebaiknya kau pergi. Ck … cepat pergi sana."

A-aomine?! Kenapa dia mengehentikanku?!

"Makasih, ya, Dai-chan! Kasihan pacar Imayoshi-san jadi basah … ayo ke toilet, kita harus membersihkanmu," ujar perempuan berambut pink sambil menarikku.

"Oi, Satsuki … jangan lama-lama … aku lapar~"

.

.

.

"Iya … kasihan Imayoshi-san, sepertinya dia sangat sedih … apa tidak sebaiknya Yuuho-san temani dia?"

"Arigatou handuknya, Momoi-san. Aku rasa dia mungkin merasa risih jika sekarang aku bersamanya. Aku tidak pandai menghibur."

"Itu tidak benar! Semenjak bersama Yuuho-san, Imayoshi-san terlihat lebih … aneh. Tapi maksudku dalam artian baik."

"?"

"Beban kapten pasti sangat berat, kurasa dia tidak akan menolak kedatanganmu. Temui saja … dia mungkin di atap," saran gadis itu.

.

.

.

Momoi benar, Imayoshi ada di atap; memandang jauh ke titik imajiner.

Sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini? Udaranya sangat dingin bahkanterlalu berat untuk dihirup. Aku menggigil.

"Imayoshi …."

Tak ada jawaban. Aku benar, dia sedang tidak ingin dilihat. Pundaknya tampak terkulai, rambutnya diterbangkan angin dingin hingga berantakkan, dan aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya hanya dengan melihat punggung orang itu.

"Imayoshi … ayo turun, cuacanya tidak baik untuk kesehatan," bujukku payah.

Seperti tergerak oleh benang tipis, dia mengulurkan tangan tanpa itu undangan atau jebakkan? Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi tetap berjalan mendekat. Dia menggenggam tanganku. Gelenyar dan rasa tergelitik aneh muncul seperti saat pertama dia melakukan itu. Tapi kali ini … dialah yang membutuhkan dukunganku. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, merasakan kesedihannya juga.

Tanpa aba-aba dia menarikku, mendekapku erat. Jantungku terdengar begitu gaduh bahkan untukku sendiri. Dadaku penuh gemuruh ganjil, pipiku menghangat. Saat itu aku bisa mendengarnya mati-matian menutupi suara tangis dengan geraman. Bahkan bianatang liar pun bisa berduka. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan sayang. Entah berapa lama waktu yang kami miliki untuk tetap begini, tapi diam-diam aku berharap segalanya berhenti.

.

.

.

Matanya masih memerah, dia melepas kacamata untuk menyeka. Tapi netra yang biasa seperti terpejam itu malah memandangku penuh arti. Aku tidak mengerti. Lalu tiba-tiba kurasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutku ketika dia menginvasi bibirku tanpa aba-aba. Kepalaku pening, aku tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk atap para anggota inti Touo minus Aomine tengah mencuri pandang pada kegiatan privat kapten mereka.

"Eto … Senpai … apa boleh kita di sini?" Ryo Sakurai yang diseret paksa merasa tak nyaman.

"Ini pengalaman yang bagus untuk anak muda seperti kita, Sakurai!" sambar Wakamatsu.

"Ayo foto mereka, Ryo."

"T-tapi Susa Senpai …"

"Difoto juga percuma, tidak kelihatan, tuh. Badan Imayoshi Senpai menutupi aksi mereka, payah."

"Cepat foto saja!"

"Eh … ada E-mail."

"Sini, dari siapa?" Wakamatsu menarik paksa ponsel Sakurai.

**From: Kapten**

**Mau mati muda, ya?**

!

Tiga pebasket itu mundur perlahan setelah membaca isi E-mail Sakurai. Wajah mereka pucat pasi.

.

.

.

Wajahku pasti berantakkan sekali. Aku membuang muka; tidak kuat harus menatap wajahnya. Imayoshi terkekeh. Dia memaksaku menoleh setelah itu tangannya menghapus sisa saliva di ujung bibirku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan tiba-tibanya itu. mungkin tidak akan terbiasa. Seakan teringat sesuatu, dia mengetik di ponselnya.

"Menghubungi siapa?"

"Bukan orang penting."

"Oh~"

"Ngomong-ngomong … habis minum susu, ya?"

"Eh?!"

"Rasanya seperti susu."

"B-bukan! Itu permen."

Lelaki itu memulas seringainya.

"Baru pertama?"

"Kau pasti sudah yang kesekian."

"Tidak, sama denganmu, kok."

"Pasti bohong."

"Kenapa? Terlalu mahir, ya?"

"Berhenti. Aku menggigil di sini, ayo turun."

"Sini kuhangatkan."

Aku meninju pelan perutnya. Bagaimana bisa dia meledekku begitu rupa dan tidak merasa malu.

Di ruang ganti dia menutupiku dengan almamaternya.

"Mulai sekarang, tidak peduli konser penting atau apapun, sebagai pemilikmu aku melarang keras baju terbuka seperti ini," katanya.

Aku ingin protes. Bukan tentang peraturan baru yang mudah kulaksanakan itu, melainkan caranya mengklaim diriku. Pemilikku? Apa itu? dia kira aku hewan? Tapi dengan penuh ketundukkan ganjil aku hanya bergumam tanda setuju. Tidak mampu melawan pada kehendak rubah-manusia itu.

"Tentu saja, kecuali di depanku."

.

.

.

Duniaku dulu berwana abu-abu. Tidak jelas apakah aku hidup atau mati; sekarat mungkin. Saat pertama tangan itu menggenggamku, aku terus percaya bahwa sesuatu akan berubah. Aneh sekali menyerah pada orang sepertimu yang tidak semanis Kai, yang sangat bertolak belakang sekalipun kalian bertalian darah.

Bagaimana bisa sosokmu yang terkesan dingin, arogan dan skeptis tidak menyerah padaku yang tak dilihat dunia? Kau tidak sempurna, begitu pula aku. Tapi tepat setelah uluran tangan di hari dingin itu kau mengembalikan warna pada duniaku.

Meskipun kau tidak pernah berkata kita terikat, tidak membual kalimat klise untuk menyenangkanku, tidak juga bersikap dramatis tapi aku tahu kau menjagaku tetap dekat~dengan caramu.

Aku ingin hidup hari ini, bukan kemarin atau lusa. Aku ingin hidup dimana ada dirimu di dalamnya, Imayoshi Shoichi.

**END**

**Epilogue 1**

Biasanya kalau Imayoshi sedang bosan dan malas keluar dia dan aku hanya akan bermain game di kamarnya. Kadang dia datang ke rumahku dan aku bersedia memainkan beberapa simfoni tentu Raja-Iblis-Schubert selalu masuk daftar-wajib-putar. Dia tergelak tiap aku bermain itu, katanya seolah aku mengejeknya. Aku cukup senang dia sadar.

Libur menjelang ujian membuatnya bosan. Betapa aku iri dia tak perlu belajar untuk mendapat nilai bagus. Akhirnya aku kerumahnya dengan membawa game. Dia selalu senang bertanding denganku padahal aku benci sekali tiap dia mengalahkanku. Aku yang memperkenalkannya pada suatu permainan, tapi dia selalu jadi Si Menang~seperti sekarang.

"Belum kalah?"

"Belum, aku tidak punya IQ sebagus, Imayoshi-kun."

"Eh … itu penghinaan, ya?"

Akhirnya aku kalah.

"Mau kuajari?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Mendekat sini."

Kutarik kursiku mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Dia meletakkan dagu di pundakku sembari menjelaskan. Aku jadi tidak bisa bernapas dan konsentrasi.

"Mengerti? Jadi jangan pernah geser ke atas. Cukup kanan, kiri atau bawah saja. Mengerti?"

"I-iya."

"Kenapa kelihatan gugup? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah."

"Ini … kepanasan."

"Sini aku lihat."

"Jangan!"

Tapi terlambat. Dia sudah menggeser kursiku menghadapnya dan melepas kacamata.

Sensasi aneh itu datang lagi. Harum napasnya menerpa wajahku~membuatku tergelitik. Dimulai lagi, dia senang membuatku tidak berdaya menghadapinya. Bibirnya melumat lebih cepat daripada yang pertama. Aku meremas pundaknya lemah. Pikiranku berkabut. Sekilas aku mendengar pintu dibuka namun tangannya menahan kepalaku di tempat. Begitu aku merasa sesak aku segera mendorongnya. Dia menyeka sisa saliva lagi … tapi kali ini dia membuatku terkejut karena dia menjilat ujung bibirku.

"Imayoshi-kun …."

"Sudah lama, ya?"

"T-tadi sepertinya ada suara pintu?"

"Tidak, cuma angin," jawabnya mantap. "Ayo keluar, kita makan."

Tadi di meja makannya kosong, sekarang ada sekeranjang buah.

"Wah … Kai sepertinya mampir sebentar."

"A-apa?! Imayoshi-kun, kau pasti sengaja 'kan?"

Dia hanya tertawa seakan kejadian tadi angin lalu.

"Kenapa murung? Kau masih suka padanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan."

Dan gelenyar kembali datang kala bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibirku. Kali ini tidak penuh hasrat rakus tetapi terasa dalam dan membuatku tenggelam. Dia melepasnya duluan, lalu berbisik pelan sekali~aku bahkan tidak yakin, "_daisuki_."

.

.

.

**Epilogue 2**

Aku tertular penyakit Imayoshi. Kata Tsugawa aku sekarang lebih ceria~sekaligus menakutkan. Bahkan aku tidak merasa bersalah mengguyur cola ke kepala Haruka di kelas. Jangan kira aku memaafkannya. Balas dendamku hanya ditunda.

"K-kau! Beraninya!" dia menggeram. Tsugawa panik. Kelas hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan lupa kalau kau menyiramku juga waktu itu?"

"Yuuho … dia itu anak~"

"Sudahlah Tsugawa, aku tidak peduli dia anak siapa. Aku lelah mengalah pada orang ini. Haruka, kalau kau punya masalah denganku, aku bersedia mengembalikan jasamu sepuluh kali lipat."

Setelah itu seisi kelas bersorak-sorai karena si tukang gencet terdiam membisu. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan merasa bersalah padanya. Ini adalah bad effect dari Imayoshi. Atau … ini memang diriku?

Dia sudah menungguku di gerbang. Aku tersenyum menghampirinya.

"Hei, ada apa? Ceria sekali?"

"Membalas jasa."

"Hm … pakai Molotov yang kuajarkan?"

"Haha … mungkin nanti."

Jalan terasa sangat singkat jika berjalan bersamanya. Hidup yang indah. Aku ingin bersamanya … lebih dan lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Holla Amigos! Ini adalah chap terakhir yang saya revisi. Tadinya tbc di chap3. Tapi saya putuskan tidak mau menambah chapter lagi, jadi saya *walaupunmaksa* akhiri di sini. Eniwei saya tahu ini ga sempurna. Saya berjuang untuk nyelesein walau didera WB, RL dan kurang feeling. **Terimakasih a/ Review yang sudah, sedang dan akan kalian berikan. Dooumo arigatou. Sign, Vert.**


End file.
